fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Silence
“Haaaah!” A shout could be heard in the midst of abundant golden energy, as a magical aura of exceptional potency drove away the blast from Artemis’ figure, leaving only his tank top slightly tattered, revealing prominent abdominal muscles. Like a child, he began to moan “Oh god, not again”, as Raziel looked onward to find a familiar face greeting them. “Dammit! I missed again!?” A man’s voice complained, with a rather high, almost falsetto tone as he was revealed. He was a fairly young man, Artemis’ age no doubt, with distinctive green hair that went down to his back, jutting out at various directions, accompanied with a rather feminine face, bright green eyes, and a lean build, some could mistake him for a female; especially considering his long-sleeved shirt, and brown pants. “Lloyd…you really need to stop with these farces.” Raziel growled at him, making the young man look at him with an astonished expression. “What do you mean…farces!? Am I not worthy enough!?” Lloyd barked back, with a rather…strange tone of sincerity. “That’s…pretty much what I’ve been saying…” Artemis blankly told the strange man, who dropped onto his knees and made a tantrum. “But, but, I’ve been trying to get stronger! It’s not faiiiir! Why are you so stroooong!?” His tantrum turned into crocodile tears, something that annoyed Artemis to no end. “I really don’t know. Now, I’m off. I can’t be bothered dealing with this right now.” Artemis groaned, and as he began to walk away, Raziel mentioned "Is it okay to leave him here? I mean…-" “He’s done it before, Raziel. Let’s go.” Artemis motioned him to come along with a wave of his hand, which Raziel complied with as he looked at Lloyd, with a level of pity. “I’m going to come back for you again, Artemis!” Lloyd shouted, with Artemis responding “You do that.” ---- In about half an hour, Artemis and Raziel had arrived back to the guild, where they found a rather…strange occurrence. It was a party. Simply put, that was what was happening. Unlike the daily life of the guild, where everyone’s simply doing their own thing, with the peace and quiet Artemis enjoys, there was a party. Everyone was dancing around, singing into karaoke, drinking bucket loads, and the like. Artemis’ expression gaped, as he looked around trying to find clues, he saw what the “problem” was. There was a new mage in the guild, specifically, a mage-ette, if that even was a word; well in Artemis’ mind it was. “Oi, what’s happening here!?” Artemis shouted from across the building, causing the party to momentarily pause. An awkward silence reigned over the guild, before Randall began speaking. “We have a lovely new maiden to join our guild today, Artemis! Would you mind introducing yourself?” He looked at a young woman, with striking black hair that was in two pigtails, and curled innumerably, while wearing a gothic-lolita style dress and appearance, immediately causing Artemis to be slightly nervous and suspicious. “Hello, I am Luna Amatsugo, but if you so desire, you may call me Lulu.” She spoke to him, in a nervous tone, evidently wanting to make a decent first impression. “Lulu!? You let HIM call you Lulu!?” Randall was flabbergasted, thinking immediately that the girl hated her. “I’m sorry Master, but you’re really not my type, y’know?” Immediately, Lulu took upon a far more sassy tone, done with the farce she was playing a second ago; winking at Randall as he took a blow to the heart. “Oh I like her already!” Norma exclaimed, as she drank another bottle of wine by herself. “Norma!” Priscilla took the bottle from her hand, and placed it deftly on the table. “Act properly, you fool!” She shouted at her, before showering Luna with the praise “Ah my, Luna. You have what it takes to be a real woman! Finally, someone I can talk to!” “Oh I would definitely agree, Priscilla!” Luna laughed, finding the guild’s eccentricity to compliment her own. Artemis’ nerves popped, nobody was listening to him and he was getting angry. Grabbing Luna by the shoulder and turning around, he said “Oi, you listen here. I'm going to test you, right here, right now.” Luna looked at Artemis in the eyes, the amber and red created a fearsome, invisible fire that sparked within them. A rivalry was established, much like a Shōnen rivalry, except with one boy and one girl. On the other hand, Raziel was quite calm about the whole situation, and talked, shocking the girl by saying “Hello there, I’m Raziel. No, I’m not a pet, I’m a mage and I had a human form, once anyway.” “Eh?! A magic dog! Can I name you Puppy? Pleeease?” Luna pleaded before him, admiring Raziel’s features; the wolf couldn’t help but blush, and remarked “O-okay…but only you…” While Randall lied deadpan on the floor, as he wept after being rejected by a girl, Artemis growled at Luna, “Oi! Luna, out on the field! We’re going to fight!” Luna got a little irritated from Artemis’ persistence, pulled him in from the belt, and told him right in the eye “Alright, Artemis. Let’s do this.” A tone of malevolence and bloodlust came upon Luna, and Artemis’ eyes glinted with enjoyment. ---- Fin. Category:Fairy Tail: Flocking Home Category:Chapters